nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
21. Aventüre
Das 21. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 1339 bis 1385. Zusammenfassung An der Donau nehmen Geiselher, Volker und die Burgunden minniglichen Abschied. Kriemhild darf hoffen, mit ihrem weiblichen Gefolge reichlich eigenes Volk zu gewinnen. In Passau empfängt sie ihr Oheim Pilgerin, der dort die Bischofswürde hat, aber es geht ohne Übernachtung weiter nach Bechelaren, wo sie Rüdiger und Gotelinde glücklich empfangen. Zur Begrüßung küßt Kriemhild die Gotelinde auf den Mund und ein fröhlicher Aufenthalt beginnt. Es geht weiter an die Grenze zu Etzels Reich. Zu Traisenmauer, der ehemaligen Burg Helkes, hält man dreitägige Rast. Dichtung Einundzwanzigstes Abenteuer - Wie Kriemhild zu den Heunen fuhr 1339 Die Boten laßt reiten, so thun wir euch bekannt, Wie die Königstochter fuhr durch das Land, Und wo von ihr Geiselher schied mit Gernot; Sie hatten ihr gedienet, wie ihre Treue gebot. 1340 Sie kamen an die Donau gen Bergen nun geritten. Da begannen sie um Urlaub die Königin zu bitten, Weil sie wieder wollten reiten an den Rhein. Da mocht es ohne Weinen von guten Freunden nicht sein. 1341 Geiselher der schnelle sprach zu der Schwester sein: "Schwester, wenn du jemals bedürfen solltest mein, Was immer dich gefährde, so mach es mir bekannt, Dann reit ich dir zu dienen hin in König Etzels Land." 1342 Die Verwandten alle küsste sie auf den Mund. Minniglich sich scheiden sah man da zur Stund Die schnellen Burgunden von Rüdigers Geleit. Da zog mit der Königin manche wohlgethane Maid, 1343 Hundert und viere; sie trugen schön Gewand Von buntgewebten Zeugen; manch breiten Schildesrand Führte man der Königin nach auf ihren Wegen. Da bat auch um Urlaub Volker der zierliche Degen. 1344 Ueber die Donau kamen sie jetzt gen Baierland: Da sagte man die Märe, es kämen angerannt Viel unkunder Gäste. Wo noch ein Kloster steht Und der Innfluß mündend in die Donau niedergeht, 1345 In der Stadt zu Paßau saß ein Bischof. Herbergen leerten sich und auch des Fürsten Hof: Den Gästen entgegen giengs auf durch Baierland, Wo der Bischof Pilgerin die schöne Kriemhild fand. 1346 Den Recken in dem Lande war es nicht zu leid, Als sie ihr folgen sahen so manche schöne Maid. Da kos'ten sie mit Augen manch edeln Ritters Kind. Gute Herberge wies man den Gästen geschwind. 1347 Dort zu Pledelingen schuf man ihnen Ruh; Das Volk allenthalben ritt auf sie zu. Man gab, was sie bedurften, williglich und froh: Sie nahmen es mit Ehren; so that man bald auch anderswo. 1348 Der Bischof mit der Nichte ritt auf Paßau an. Als es da den Bürgern der Stadt ward kund gethan, Das Schwesterkind des Fürsten, Kriemhild wolle kommen, Da ward sie wohl mit Ehren von den Kaufherrn aufgenommen. 1349 Als der Bischof wähnte, sie blieben nachts ihm da, Sprach Eckewart der Markgraf: "Unmöglich ist das ja: Wir müßen abwärts reiten in Rüdigers Land: Viel Degen harren unser: ihnen allen ist es bekannt." 1350 Nun wust auch wohl die Märe die schöne Gotelind: Sie rüstete sich fleißig und auch ihr edel Kind. Ihr hatt entboten Rüdiger, ihn bedünk es gut, Wenn sie der Königstochter damit tröstete den Muth 1351 Und ihr entgegenritte mit seiner Mannen Schar Hinauf bis zur Ense. Als das im Werke war, Da sah man allenthalben erfüllt die Straßen stehn: Sie wollten ihren Gästen entgegen reiten und gehn. 1352 Nun war gen Everdingen die Königin gekommen. Man hatt im Baierlande von Schächern wohl vernommen, Die auf den Straßen raubten, wie es ihr Gebrauch: So hätten sie die Gäste mögen schädigen auch. 1353 Das hatte wohl verhütet der edle Rüdiger: Er führte tausend Ritter oder wohl noch mehr. Da kam auch Gotelinde, Rüdigers Gemahl, Mit ihr in stolzem Zuge kühner Recken große Zahl. 1354 Ueber die Traune kamen sie bei Ense auf das Feld; Da sah man aufgeschlagen Hütten und Gezelt, Daß gute Ruhe fänden die Gäste bei der Nacht. Für ihre Kost zu sorgen war der Markgraf bedacht. 1355 Von den Herbergen ritt ihrer Frau entgegen Gotelind die schöne. Da zogen auf den Wegen Mit klingenden Zäumen viel Pferde wohlgethan. Sie wurde wohl empfangen; lieb that man Rüdigern daran. 1356 Die sie zu beiden Seiten begrüßten auf dem Feld Mit kunstvollem Reiten, das war mancher Held. Sie übten Ritterspiele; das sah manch schöne Maid. Auch war der Dienst der Helden den schönen Frauen nicht leid. 1357 Als zu den Gästen kamen Die in Rüdigers Lehn, Viel Schaftsplitter sah man in die Lüfte gehn Von der Recken Händen nach ritterlichen Sitten. Da wurde wohl zu Danke vor den Frauen geritten. 1358 Sie ließen es bewenden. Da grüßte mancher Mann Freundlich den andern. Nun führten sie heran Die schöne Gotelinde, wo sie Kriemhild sah. Die Frauen dienen konnten, hatten selten Muße da. 1359 Der Vogt von Bechelaren ritt zu Gotlinden hin. Wenig Kummer schuf es der edeln Markgräfin, Daß sie wohl geborgen ihn sah vom Rheine kommen. Ihr war die meiste Sorge mit großer Freude benommen. 1360 Als sie ihn hatt empfangen, hieß er sie auf das Feld Mit den Frauen steigen, die er ihr sah gestellt. Da zeigte sich geschäftig mancher edle Mann: Den Frauen wurden Dienste mit großem Fleiße gethan. 1361 Da ersah Frau Kriemhild die Markgräfin stehn Mit ihrem Ingesinde: sie ließ nicht näher gehn: Sie zog mit dem Zaume das Ross an, das sie trug, Und ließ sich aus dem Sattel heben schleunig genug. 1362 Den Bischof sah man führen seiner Schwester Kind, Ihn und Eckewarten, hin zu Frau Gotelind. Es muste vor ihr weichen, wer im Wege stund. Da küsste die Fremde die Markgräfin auf den Mund. 1363 Da sprach mit holden Worten die edle Markgräfin: "Nun wohl mir, liebe Herrin, daß ich so glücklich bin, Hier in diesem Lande mit Augen euch zu sehn: Mir könnt in diesen Zeiten nimmer lieber geschehn." 1364 "Nun lohn euch Gott," sprach Kriemhild, "viel edle Gotelind. So ich gesund verbleibe mit Botlungens Kind, Mag euch zu Gute kommen, daß ihr mich habt gesehn." Noch ahnten nicht die Beiden, was später muste geschehn. 1365 Mit Züchten zu einander gieng da manche Maid; Zu Diensten waren ihnen die Recken gern bereit. Sie setzten nach dem Gruße sich nieder auf den Klee: Da lernten sich kennen, die sich fremd gewesen eh. 1366 Man ließ den Frauen schenken. Es war am hohen Tag; Das edle Ingesinde der Ruh nicht länger pflag. Sie ritten, bis sie fanden viel breiter Hütten stehn: Da konnten große Dienste den edeln Gästen geschehn. 1367 Ueber Nacht da pflegen sollten sie der Ruh. Die von Bechelaren schickten sich dazu, Nach Würden zu bewirthen so manchen werthen Mann. So hatte Rüdiger gesorgt, es gebrach nicht viel daran. 1368 Die Fenster an den Mauern sah man offen stehn; Man mochte Bechelaren weit erschloßen sehn. Da ritten ein die Gäste, die man gerne sah; Gut Gemach schuf ihnen der edle Rüdiger da. 1369 Des Markgrafen Tochter mit dem Gesinde gieng Dahin, wo sie die Königin minniglich empfieng. Da war auch ihre Mutter, Rüdigers Gemahl: Liebreich empfangen wurden die Jungfrauen allzumal. 1370 Sie fügten ihre Hände in Eins und giengen dann Zu einem weiten Saale, der war gar wohlgethan, Vor dem die Donau unten die Flut vorübergoß. Da saßen sie im Freien und hatten Kurzweile groß. 1371 Ich kann euch nicht bescheiden, was weiter noch geschah. Daß sie so eilen müsten, darüber klagten da Die Recken Kriemhildens; wohl war es ihnen leid. Was ihnen guter Degen aus Bechlarn gaben Geleit! 1372 Viel minnigliche Dienste der Markgraf ihnen bot. Da gab die Königstochter zwölf Armspangen roth Der Tochter Gotlindens und also gut Gewand, Daß sie kein beßres brachte hin in König Etzels Land. 1373 Obwohl ihr war benommen der Nibelungen Gold, Alle, die sie sahen, machte sie sich hold Noch mit dem kleinen Gute, das ihr verblieben war. Dem Ingesind des Wirthes bot sie große Gaben dar. 1374 Dafür erwies Frau Gotlind den Gästen von dem Rhein Auch so hohe Ehre mit Gaben groß und klein, Daß man da der Fremden wohl selten einen fand, Der nicht von ihr Gesteine trug oder herrlich Gewand. 1375 Als man nach dem Imbiß fahren sollt hindann, Ihre treuen Dienste trug die Hausfrau an Mit minniglichen Worten Etzels Gemahl. Die liebkos'te scheidend der schönen Jungfrau zumal. 1376 Da sprach sie zu der Königin: "Dünkt es euch nun gut, So weiß ich, wie gern es mein lieber Vater thut, Daß er mich zu euch sendet in der Heunen Land." Daß sie ihr treu gesinnt war, wie wohl Frau Kriemhild das fand! 1377 Die Rosse kamen aufgezäumt vor Bechelaren an. Als die edle Königin Urlaub hatt empfahn Von Rüdigers Weibe und von der Tochter sein, Da schieden auch mit Grüßen viel der schönen Mägdelein. 1378 Sie sahn einander selten mehr nach diesen Tagen. Aus Medelick auf Händen brachte man getragen Manch schönes Goldgefäße angefüllt mit Wein Den Gästen auf die Straße und hieß sie willkommen sein. 1379 Ein Wirth war da geseßen, Astold genannt, Der wies sie die Straße ins Oesterreicherland Gegen Mautaren an der Donau nieder: Da ward viel Dienst erboten der reichen Königin wieder. 1380 Der Bischof mit Liebe von seiner Nichte schied. Daß sie sich wohl gehabe, wie sehr er ihr das rieth, Und sich Ehr erwerbe, wie Helke einst gethan. Hei! was sie großer Ehren bald bei den Heunen gewann! 1381 An die Traisem kamen die Gäst in kurzer Zeit. Sie zu pflegen fliß sich Rüdigers Geleit, Bis daß man die Heunen sah reiten über Land: Da ward der Königstochter erst große Ehre bekannt. 1382 Bei der Traisem hatte der Fürst von Heunenland Eine reiche Veste, im Lande wohl bekannt, Mit Namen Traisenmauer: einst wohnte Helke da Und pflag so hoher Milde, als wohl nicht wieder geschah, 1383 Es sei denn von Kriemhilden; die mochte gerne geben. Sie durfte wohl die Freude nach ihrem Leid erleben, Daß ihre Güte priesen, die Etzeln unterthan. Das Lob sie bei den Helden in der Fülle bald gewann. 1384 König Etzels Herrschaft war so weit erkannt, Daß man zu allen Zeiten an seinem Hofe fand Die allerkühnsten Recken, davon man je vernommen Bei Christen oder Heiden; die waren all mit ihm gekommen. 1385 Bei ihm war allerwegen, so sieht mans nimmermehr, So christlicher Glaube als heidnischer Verkehr. Wozu nach seiner Sitte sich auch ein Jeder schlug, Das schuf des Königs Milde, man gab doch Allen genug. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied